Handsome Liars
by LydiaMinx
Summary: The main 4 have secrets that are shameful, and usually try to keep it to themselves however one can betray another when secrets are shared. An unknown villain named A knows the liars lives well and tries to destroy their lives. He also has an A list, what is the A list? Read it and find out all about it. (Warning: Violence, some sexual themes, and strong language!)
1. Prologue: Aftermath

I was only in high school when a lot of crazy shit happened. I was shocked, traumatized, hurt, and mourned a shit ton especially my senior year. My name is Kyle Broflovski, I'm a freshman at Harvard University. For me to explain my story, I have to tell you that reliving to tell this tale gives me awful flashbacks of how I was hurt consistently both physically and mentally. I am in a lot of therapy for this, I got diagnosed with CPTSD from repeated traumas over the years. My therapist encouraged me to tell him everything since I have been doing better over the months that I have been in intense CBT therapy.

I had two dirty secrets. I witnessed my mom cheating on my dad with some other man. Sadly, he died before he could've found out. The reason why I kept my mouth shut is because both of my parents have been consistently fighting and arguing so I could see why my mom would cheat on my dad. I'll explain everything in a third person since I had a consistent stalker who called himself "A". We couldn't figure out who he was until the end of all the chaos that had happened. I didn't understand why he did it until he and I went face to face and almost killed me. My other secret that I am bisexual, living in a Jewish household. Somehow my parents and brother found out.

Kenny's secret that he kept from everyone except me, Stan and Cartman was that he was a high drug dealer for Aspen. He never did the drugs but by god he made a lot of money from it. He was the playboy of my class, always trying to get with every girl in the school even the less popular ones! I was shocked that he stole meth from his parents and brother, since he wasn't the type to steal anything. No one found out until A exposed him.

Stan's secret was that he was cheating on Wendy with Red. Red has become salty over the years, probs because she is related to Craig after all. I didn't even know that he was cheating on Wendy until A also exposed him. Wendy is my female best friend, if I had known Stan was cheating I would immediately tell her but I didn't wanna lose a best friend.

Cartman wasn't the type to keep secrets since he is a bigoted fat piece of shit who just shoves his face in food like a raccoon and bitches out his mother to get him more food. He laughed when our secrets got out, I would've beat his ass but somehow A exposed him to being gay.

I'll explain how everything went down...

(A/n: There will be violence and mature themes. This is your only warning!)


	2. New School Year, New Enemy

September 2nd, Junior year.

It is I, Kyle. I'm here in the main student center in the morning to hang out with my group. I was in high hopes that this year will go well. Taking SATs, ACTs, new level of high school experiences. I wanted to be a doctor, not just me but mostly my mom encourages me to become a doctor since our family is heavily Jewish. I hope this year goes well, no really! I want all of this to stay like this and not change ever.

Sincerely,

KB

Kyle sighs closing his journal and putting it in his backpack. He always kept thoughts and ideas about life in a journal. It may seem weird but sometimes he wants to read it and look back on it months or even years later. He then goes to his locker to get his things for first period. In his locker he has nerdy mini posters of Robert Smith, Ramones, and Minor Threat. Odd that he likes punk rock and doesn't even dress in dark clothing. He gets along with the goth kids occasionally because of his taste in all kinds in music. His locker also has Polaroid pictures of his friends and one of Bebe kissing his cheek! Bebe is his girlfriend, they had been dating for almost a year and a good female friend of his since middle school. She has always know how to make his day bright and sunny with her golden hair and smile that brights up the room. He has a little mirror in his locker as well to look at himself because a man gotta keep his looks all nice and pretty, he always combs it to keep it fluffy, and not tangled up like a rats nest.

He heads to class with his best friend Stan, his life long partner in crime, a brother, a part of him. They both have the same English class together with Mr. Martin a strict teacher who barely gives A's. Stan sits on one side of the room while Kyle sits on the other side of the classroom in the front of the class. He kept to himself in that class, in fact most classes he is quiet except psychology class since that class does a lot of engaging activities because the teacher loves to keep the class fun and interactive with whatever they are learning.

Meanwhile Kenny was in PE class sitting on the bleachers since the day was a free day to do whatever they like. They mostly don't do anything anyway. He had a brilliant idea to sneak into the girls locker room while they are changing. He heads to the boys locker room, climbs on top of the lockers, pushes up one of the ceiling tiles and climbs into the ceiling and puts the tile back in place and crawls to the area where the girls locker room is. Red, Heidi and Bebe were in the room together all in their lingerie except Red who is braless since she is on the smaller breast side. Kenny removes a tile, to watch them from above like creep he is.

The girls were laughing and chatting about girl stuff. "So what is your sex life with Kyle like? I can't seem to figure out how to make it nice and exciting with Kevin!" Red sighs.

Bebe turns red, "That is only my business with him. However I can suggest trying more spicy stuff!" she hopes that can end that conversation, she leans back against the wall looking up at the ceiling. She notices that one of the tiles were gone, she didn't think about it too much. Kenny looked down at all the girls and grins happily getting a boner. Suddenly he sneezes, and one of the tiles comes off and he falls through and lands on the floor. The girls gasped and started screaming. Bebe goes up to him, "You dumbass, should've known you were creeping again!" She slaps the daylight out of him he pouts and runs out when the girls were throwing things at him.

The gym teacher runs into the locker room to check on the girls. "You girls okay?" She asks, noticing the ceiling tiles that were broken.

"Kenny was peeping on us! I'm so sick of him doing that shit!" Heidi shouts. The gym teacher shook her head and walked out.

Later that night Kyle was walking on the sidewalk on the way home from work. He had a tough shift since he had to cover someone on his day off. The place was crowded and the customers were being complete assholes. He looks around his environment then looks into a coffee shop noticing his mom with a strange man that damn well doesn't look like his dad. He softly gasps, and walks closer looking in. Shelia was laughing and flirting with this man. Was she cheating on Gerald? Her and Gerald were having issues with each other, arguing about pretty much everything. He couldn't believe his eyes. His own mom, cheating... He quickly ran towards the house. Should he tell dad and cause more drama? Sadly he has to keep it to himself since he being a Jewish, he has to keep a kind heart towards everyone especially to family (my Hebrew teacher has that philosophy).

He arrives home sighing, hoping it was just someone else who looks like his mom was in that place. His dad looked at him with a warm smile, "Hi Kyle, how was work?"

"It was tiring, and hell. I'm going to bed." He responds heading to his room upstairs. He gets into his pajamas, and lays down on his bed looking up at his ceiling then gets a notification on his phone. He looks at it and it is from an unknown number it read: 'I know that was your mom. Get ready for some games Kyle -A' Kyle looks at his phone for a blank second it did say unknown number...

'Who is this. Cartman if this is you I swear to god!'

'This is not Cartman, I'm someone else you know but you have to figure out who it is. I'm here to ruin you and your friends. I have your groups secrets locked down, and I am here to tell you that your life will be ruined. I will make this town a living hell, especially you four -A'

'Who is this, stop joking it is not funny'

'I am not telling you who I am, and you won't figure out my identity...yet -A'

'Have you been stalking us?'

'Yes you dumb ass lol. I have sent the other 3 messages too, go ahead and whine to them *laughing emoji* -A'

'Fuck who the hell are you? I'll kick your ass!'

'Sorry not telling you at all, figure it out. Have a good sleep -A'

Kyle was shook at what he has seen. Who the fuck was A. Who are they? How do they know him? Why would he want to ruin the town? Kyle texts Stan, 'Did you get weird texts from a person named A?'

'Yeah this person is freaking me out.'

'We can talk about this tomorrow...I am tired.'

Kyle drifted off to sleep wondering who this was.


	3. Everything Changes

Kyle and the boys circled around each other the next morning, they were all discussing the unusual texts from a random person named "A" there was no real number attached to it. A somehow had dirt on all of them. He or she somehow knew every bit of their lives, somehow stalked all of them, followed their routines and knowing what is happening all around them. Stan didn't keep secrets but the secret has involved him somehow as A clarified. Wendy came up to the boys and asked them if they had weird texts going on too. It was only the 5 of them who had an encounter with this person.

Wendy just knew what A knew about her dark secret. "I don't know why this person is doing this to us, what is the deal?" she said, moving her long dark hair behind her ear.

Stan snapped, "I don't know Wendy! We all don't know okay? I don't even have dirt on me, I don't even have secrets!"

"Could you keep your god damn voice down? Like the whole school wants to hear you bitch about it!" She responded in a snarky tone. Red came up to her and asked Wendy to come talk to her about something while giving Stan a mean glare. "I got to go boys, I'll see you during lunch." She smiled and walked with Red. Red is a lesbian while Wendy is a bisexual you see, Red hates how Stan is not giving her any attention or care for her feelings. Red and Wendy would often sneak off to the girls locker room and flirt with each other and sometimes would hold hands. Wendy knew that this was wrong but if she kept it a secret and try to find the right moment to break up with Stan she wouldn't feel so guilty about her secret lesbian relationship with Red.

Kyle sighs, he can't tell Stan what he saw last night with his mom. Cartman bursts out laughing, "You think that butt fucker can ruin my life he really can't!" then he gets a phone notification from A he swiped to the text and it read 'Oh but I can, I'm gonna make you and all your friends and this town suffer whether you like it or not ;) -A' Cartman froze for a moment, "They...just sent me a text like they heard us. They are eavesdropping on us and we don't know who it is. Hehehe sweet now we might know who this is." He chuckles.

"Cartman it is not funny!" Kenny exclaimed, punching his arm.

"Ey! Don't punch me asshole!" He snapped.

Kyle looks at Stan, "Hey since it is Friday night, can I come over to spend the night?" He asked looking at him with a weird expression.

"I don't see why not." He shrugs, "Just bring your clothes and medications."

"Cool, see you then." Kyle waves to stand and heads to AP Calculus class, his favorite class. He walks by the picture board filled with photos of upcoming school events and a missing person poster of Jason White.

**Missing! Jason White. Last Seen September 2nd 2018. Call xxx-xxx-xxxx if you have any info about this missing child who disappeared without a trace.**

'Huh, that's sad. Hope he is okay...' Kyle thought to himself and headed into class.

* * *

Later that night Kyle headed towards Stan's house with his stuff that he needed in his secondary backpack. He was excited to spend the night at his best friends house tonight, he was only a few doors down and he heard Craig and his parents arguing about something but he didn't seem to care. Craig was a douche bag anyway. Kyle went inside of Stan's house unannounced and headed upstairs. "Hey Stan! I'm here!" He smiled gleefully. Stan smiled and gave him a short hug and when Kyle entered the room he saw a table full of snacks and the Xbox is up and running with Super Smash Bros.

He put his stuff down and took his shoes off then sat down next to Stan on the bed. "So...this A person basically knew what I knew about my parents." He gulped.

"What do you mean?" Stan turned to him,

"I saw my mom with another man and A somehow was following me and told me they knew!" He sighs then tears up.

"Oh that's awful..." Stan replied hugging him, knowing how much he loves his family so much. Suddenly the phone buzzes on both of their phones at the same time, their hearts sank a little bit. The text read, 'Look out your window ;)'

Stan and Kyle looked outside the window and saw Craig's car speeding through the neighborhood. They looked at each other and headed outside and then went to the end of the street to see that Craig's car crashed into Stark's Pond. The boys gasped running to the scene, slowing watching Craig's car sink to the big pond. Stan and Kyle were looking each other with a shocked expression. Kyle's heart sank, "Call 911!" Stan whipped out his phone and called the emergency services. They both don't want to get into the pond to try to retreat Craig.

Buzz Buzz

'How was the view? -A'

"That sick bastard probably hijacked his car or fucked it up some how!" Stan yelled.

"I don't know what happened...but it's all kinds of fucked up shit!"

* * *

_Crunch crunch_

"Let me go please!" Jason was tied to a tree deep in the woods with bruises all over him, he was all muddy and was starving.

"No." The masked murderer responded, getting a knife and slicing his neck open. Jason gagged on his own blood, closing his eye. The killer wrote A across his forehead. "The games begin." He walks away with the knife then looked at Craig's submerged car from a distance and grinned under the mask. He stuck the knife underwater to wash the blood off and heads away to whatever he was doing.


	4. Games Begin

Kyle and Stan were at the scene of the crime watching the police cars, ambulance, and tow truck surround the area. Others came outside in their pajamas and robes, Craig's family ran quickly to the scene. Shouting where Craig is, is he alive? Asking how did it happen. Kyle and Stan were witnesses to the crime they explained to the police what had happened, all they could explain is that they only hear screeching down the street and watch the car shoot into the pond. The car was towed out, all the water comes out of the car. Something was off, Craig's body was not in the car. Maybe he tried to escape but the water pressure caused him to not escape but as soon as he did he drowned and no body was ever found or seen. All the could find was his hat, car keys and a ripped part of his jacket. The police will not send anyone to search underwater into the pond since it could be impossible since parts of it is so deep. The Tucker family was hysterical, Tricia hugged the hat that his brother once wore and bawled her eyes out. She wanted to keep it so she could always had a piece of him with her. The police ruled it as an unfortunate accident and ruled Craig Tucker as deceased.

"Dude this is pretty fucked up right here!" Stan turns towards Kyle.

"This is honestly bullshit, he would not have done it himself. He could've gotten something fucked up in his car and A did something to his car that caused him to go out of control and not make it." Kyle walked away with Stan behind him. "If we tell the cops about these texts they might think as it is a foolish prank rather than an actual stalker you know how the cops are here. I hate the police force here, I would totally be a police officer any day over being a doctor that my family depends on."

Stan and Kyle went back in the house and back to the room. They tried to play video games to keep their minds off of what they saw. They just couldn't they knew that it would not be the last time A would cause an issue. Kyle would try to get to the bottom of this, who this person is by trying to become a sleuth to figure out this persons identity.

* * *

September 8th

Monday roles around. Kyle heads into school seeing students putting memorial shit on Craig's locker. Candles, stuffed animals, little messages saying how much they would miss him. Tweek and Tricia stood by each other in tears, Tricia wearing the hat not letting anyone touch it. Tweek is absolutely heartbroken from his boyfriend's death. They have been together for years, always laughing and smiling whenever they are in sight of each other. They were making hopes that after college they would get married if they are still together by then. He wouldn't leave the locker while everyone heads into first period.

The main four got together, standing side by side discussing their feelings for Craig. Kenny, Stan, and Kyle were shocked and horrified that it happened and that A did it. "Whatever, he was a dickbag anyway, good riddance." He chuffs, almost laughing.

"You're such an asshole Cartman, someone died. At least have some motherfucking respect to people who were close to him, his family and Tweek!" Kenny shouted getting real furious with him.

"Fellas! Fellas!" Butters exclaimed running up to them, "Jason White's body was found! His body was mutilated, a-and he had the letter A on his forehead. Oh hamburgers we might have a murderer in South Park!" He had a disturbed look on his face, looking like he never slept before. He then darted away panicking, scrambling to through the halls to his first period class.

Kyle's eyes lit up, "That is so fucked up that A is doing this...he or she is being a potential serial killer-"

Buzz Buzz

'This is not gonna be the last one either. Watch your back, especially you Kyle.' -A

Kyle went from his eyes lighting up to his heart sinking in fear thinking that he might be the next murder victim. He showed the gang the text message and their jaws dropped. They promised to keep an eye on each other, and always update each other in the group chat. Kyle hits up Heidi on Snapchat, asking her if she can help find out who A is, track down the location and do a text analysis. Heidi agrees and will try to keep track of A's actions, texts and try to find the actual motive behind this. She is a star student in computer graphics, always smiling. She had weight issues ever since elementary school, she developed binge eating disorder in 6th grade, one point she had a heart attack in 8th grade due to poor cardiovascular health due to her weight. Luckily in the present, she is only a little chubby like she normally was.

Meanwhile, Wendy was with Red again. She is wearing her secret girlfriend's sweatshirt, having bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She witnessed the Craig road rage death from her window, all 2 and a half hours of seeing the cops try to cover it. She and Red walked past Trent Boyett, knowing he is redeemed himself since he got out of jail the second time. He has more tattoos on him, and is very charming. Wendy waved to him smiling, "Hi Trent! Having a good day?" Trent smiled back and told her that his day was tiring but otherwise, good. He is a loner, always keeps to himself. The boys still are skeptical about him, but is giving him a chance. Trent walked away from the girls. Wendy blushes squeezing Red's hand. This secret relationship might get exposed at some point, she knows it. She has to break up with Stan soon. Wendy and Red are going to spend the night together at Red's place where her parents will be gone for most of the afternoon. Perfect to have some fun after school. Stan knew something was off with Wendy, she has been distancing herself from him, and is preparing for another damn breakup. 6th one. Who breaks up 5 times and gets back together? Stan should find someone else.

* * *

Kenny arrives home from school, throwing his shit down beside the front door. He has to start get dealing soon, he makes decent money from the drug dealing. However he doesn't use the drugs besides marijuana, he steals his parents drugs to sell it to other shitty people who love drugs. Meth makes a lot of money, Tweek constantly puts the mixture of meth and shit ton of sugar in his coffee. It's probably the reason why he loses his shit when he doesn't have coffee is the withdrawn stuff from weeks without meth in his coffee. Tweek is a regular customer for Kenny. All Kenny can do is support himself and his family. He doesn't understand why drug dealing to support your family is taboo, but he is not the brightest tool in the shed.

Tweek knocks on the door later that night for a drug deal. Kenny answers, "Hi Tweekers! Let me guess the usual once?" he said trying to lighten up his mood, he knows how hard it is for him since the love of his life died.

"I do not need the usual! I do want more, but um... Kenny can I talk to you?" Tweek said with tears in his eyes. He then hugged, Kenny crying into his shoulder. Kenny allows him to come inside. He gives him a blanket with holes in it, and has him make himself at home. "I don't understand why they could not find his body! This must be a mistake! What if he survived the crash and ran off? After all, he and his parents got into a huge fight!" he exclaims, making projections. All he wants is to be with Craig forever. "Who in the god damn fuck crash his car? Who would kill Craig? He is liked by mostly everyone!"

"Tweek, you're projecting things." Kenny interrupts him.

"B-but what if he is really dead? I want to be with him forever." He sniffs.

"Don't jinx it!"

"I'll just take more than the usual, I just need to take my mind off of his death." He gives him money to get him 2 ounces, Kenny gives him a hug wishes him well and also get home safely.

Tweek drinks his coffee walking down the street, across the street waits a tall figure wearing all black wearing a mask Tweek figured that it was just a goth kid or someone running around pulling pranks, so he thought nothing of it. He was checking Twitter, scrolling through his feed while drinking is meth filled coffee. The figure walked across the street, with a rope in the hoodie silently approaching Tweek.

Tweek notices, and texts his mom, "There's someone following me mom." He then picked up speed to try to get home quicker, and then suddenly he gets grabbed by the figure who is about over 6 and a half feet tall with a strong structure. Dropping the coffee and spilling it all over the sidewalk. Tweek screams as loud as he could before the masked person covers his mouth then repeatedly punches him, making him black out. He picks up Tweek and walks by his house throwing his phone and taking off his shoe and throwing it to the yard too. He gets to Starks Pond, chuckling and puts Tweek down. He wraps his legs and wrists up then attaches a heavy stone brick to his ankles so weight would drag him down towards the bottom of Starks pond. He then takes Tweeks unconscious body towards the end of the dock and throws him directly into the deep pond.

Tweeks eyes shot open, he looks up and sees that he is being dragged down underwater. Panicking he tries to release his tied wrists, time is running out. He is screaming nothing comes out. Only to realize that he is sinking deeper and deeper into the pond. He accepts that he is gonna not live anymore. He sees his life go through his eyes in the matter of 30 seconds, in the end it won't matter if he unties himself he cannot swim to save himself at least he will be with Craig in the afterlife. At his final breaths he sees Craig's body in a rigor mortis stage softly floating above the bottom of the floor of the pond, little bit bloated, Tweek softly smiles and took his final breath dying next to his lovers body. The bondage on his legs were about lose, it came off along with the brick but he just only passes on.

At the surface the killer grins, walking off the scene knowing that he is done with Tweek. He really did jinx it. He sends Kenny a text, 'He really jinxed it lol - A". Attaching a picture of Starks Pond to the message. An AMBER alert pops up on his phone of Tweek reported missing, he shuts off the notification knowing that message is totally worthless. The killer only uses A to make his identity be more difficult to find, so the main four cannot find out that his name may have an A in it. However, he doesn't have an A in his name. He goes after people with A in their names or double of the same vowel hence TwEEk. He chose Tweek so he could be with Craig forever since he did jinx it after all.

The killer walks off, knowing that his job is done for now and may target one of the girls next or try to find the weakest ones with an A in their names. All of the A team is marked for death, double vowel teams are in the fifty/fifty marked for death. He could seriously hurt them but, it's all about making the main four and South Parks lives a living hell.


End file.
